The Six Servants
The Six Servants (in German: Die sechs Diener) is the sixth episode of the first season of SimsalaGrimm. Plot The book threw Yoyo in the bushes, but Doc Croc got stuck with his backpack straps on the tree branch beside one castle. Yoyo helped Doc Croc. Then they looked through the window of the castle and saw the man who was looking at the picture of some girl and he kissed it. He said how beautiful was she and his father, the king, confirms, but told him about her mother - the dreaded queen of Upper Inclavia. But that didn't stop him even when his father told him about the impossible challenges she created to all of her daughter's suitors. Then the king locked him in his room so, he couldn't escape and do something stupid. After trying to call his father, he went to the window and there he saw Yoyo and Doc Croc. Yoyo asked him if he was really in love with the princess and he said that he really was. Then he jumps out of window saying that he was going to beg the queen for the princess' hand. Yoyo persuaded Croc to go to help the prince. When Croc said that they need more guards, servants because the queen was nasty, two tall people woke up and asked them to help. The first one said that when he would stretch his legs they could be three hundred times longer. The other one said that when he takes a really deep breath he would get to be up to three hundred times as big as he is now. They saw another two guys. One has been listening to the grasshoppers and other has been watching them dancing in the mountain many miles away. Yoyo asked them if they want to serve the prince and they accepted the offer with one condition - his brother had to come, too. Yoyo accepted the condition and the prince said that they will stay there (on one meadow) to sleep because the night was coming. They lighted up the fire and sat around it, while prince stayed distant because he was thinking about the princess. Then Yoyo asked the third servant why is his brother blindfolded and the destroyer (brother) showed him. He removed the binding and great light that destroyed the rock came out of his eyes. The next morning Yoyo and Croc woke up and Croc thought that everyone left, but they saw the prince that is till there. They looked at one river and saw some bathing or just sitting next to the river while first giant was exercising. The second giant then inhaled the whole river for fun, but gave it back. The fourth servant then heard how the prince is waken up. They saw the castle then and they were thinking how scary it was. Then in the woods where they were, they saw an old man that was shaking because he was cold in the heat. Yoyo called Squat, the second giant, and asked him to carry the man. Then the prince told them to go to the castle, but Croc recommended servants to stay because princess could be afraid of them. The prince went to the castle and there he saw the queen and her daughter, princess. He asked the hand of the princess and queen told him that he has to prove his worth with task. She gave him a task to consume a hundred oxen and drink a hundred casks of wine in one night. If one hair of the ox or one drop of the wine remains he will be executed. Then princess stands up saying that the last prince had to eat and drink much less, but the queen's bat answers her that times changed. The prince asked her if he can call a guest, the queen accepted, but she said that she will now make it tripe - three hundred of each. The prince was in a room where he had oxen and casks. Then Squat came to drink the wine and eat the oxen. Yoyo and Croc helped as well. In meantime, the queen talks to the late king's picture saying that her daughter won't take her crown on the wedding day as he said in his will. The other day prince came to the queen telling her that he did eat everything and the bat confirmed. But the queen didn't stop, she gave him another task. He had two days to retrieve the ring she lost in the red sea, otherwise it's off with his head. Then the princess went to another room crying because the queen gave another task to prince. Yoyo and Croc introduced themselves to a princess and she told them that the ring her mother lost is an earring. But getting to the read sea last months and they needed to do it in two days. So, Yoyo asked Stretch if he could help. He told them to hang on his belt so he could get taller and they could come faster to the red sea. The other morning they came there and prince was wondering how was he going to find the earring in that whole sea. Then Squat inhaled the whole sea in few seconds. After him the third giant could increase his neck to find the earring. They saw him, it was golden one with a bat. Prince showed it to the queen and she was not surprised. She accepted him and told him and his only task is to keep her daughter safe until the midnight and she'll be satisfied. She took her to his room and there she was with six other servants and Yoyo and Doc Croc. But she wasn't really sure about it because her mother wasn't a trusting one. In her room, queen was looking at the magic ball to see what they were doing and then she sent ghosts that could get in anybody's ears and make them all fall asleep. Everybody fell asleep then except Yoyo and Doc Croc because they held their hands on the ears. The queen was talking through the ghosts telling her daughter to go to a place that only queen knew where it was. Then Yoyo and Doc Croc accidentally moved the hands off their ears and fell asleep, too. Then they all woke up and the princess was gone. There was 15 minutes left until midnight. The fourth giant tried to hear where she was. She was crying in the cave that was three hundred hours from them. Stretch got them on himself and they went to the cave. But the cave didn't have any entrance. So, Destroyer removed the binding and succeeded. They all went inside and the princess was surrounded with fire. The prince tried to get through, but couldn't. Then Freezer, the sixth servant tried to get through and got the princess. There were four minutes until midnight and they needed to get back to the room. Queen went to see them and she thought there wouldn't be a princess, but she got surprised because there she was. Croc removed Destroyer's binding and he killed the queen. Some time later the prince came back to his castle and there was his father. Then everyone was happy and Yoyo and Croc called Simsala book. Cast & Characters Locations * Castle of Lower Shavaria * Upper Inclavia (castle, cave, meadow) * Woods Notes/trivia * In the books it was not said what is the name of their fairy lands as it is in the TV series. * The prince actually never met the princess he just saw her picture and fell in love. * We know the names of the four servants (Squat, Stretch, Freezer and Destroyer), but the other two we don't. In Other Languages * German: Die sechs Diener * French: Les Six Serviteurs * Serbian: Šest Pomagača * Romanian: Cei șase Sjujitori * Polish: Bajka o sześciu sługach Quotes Yoyo: "What would you do without me, Crocky?"; Doc Croc: "I guess you have your moments." Prince: "With or without her blessing, I will claim her hand." Prince: "Her beauty is really beyond words." Prince: "Doesn't the world look like different place when you are in love? Everything blues and blossoms. Hm, and everything smells so sweet." Croc: "That's a some team we've put together, Yoyo." Yoyo: "Yeah, I can't wait to see them in action." Bat: "Times changed, pretty lady." The third giant: "The only ring I see is the earring!" King: "Oh, dear son, I am so glad to see you and still on a head on your shoulders." Gallery princeclaim.png|Prince claiming a hand of Princess to the Queen. servantsss.png|Four servants and entourage. External Links * SimsalaGrimmon Wikipedia * SimsalaGrimm on IMDb * Simsala Grimm- The Six Servants (English Audio) on Youtube Category:Season one